


Solder

by mayachain



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Snippet, Space Diplomacy, Space Marines, Worry, civilians in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Malcolm wishes that security could always be where they're needed.





	

Malcolm wishes that security could always be everywhere, the ship’s highly professional security forces he himself trained, but it’s becoming more and more evident that everyone on board the _Enterprise_ , even the scientists and the medical personnel – even the cook – will need training that by far transcends the basics. Too often Malcolm’s people are knocked out – killed – at best tied up in several defensive positions – and the people they are supposed to protect are left with no choice but try to protect themselves. His own people need to be better, he needs _more_ people, but even if the brass gave him everything he asked for – if relief forces were available as soon as he asked for them – the shipmates they’d be supposed to protect could nevertheless only benefit from self-confidence. Hope for the best, plan for the worst and make sure the chances of survival are firmly in your favour. Nip panic in the butt. Make sure everyone has multiple plans for what to do so that they can – they’re all smart people – apply at least one to the situation at hand.

He wishes it weren’t necessary. Not everyone has the disposition for combat – though desperate times are always good for surprises – that’s what the army is for, that’s what his security forces are meant for. Their armaments and munitions and bodies between danger and the civilians. Now, far too often, it’s the _Enterprise_ between warring factions like the Vulcans and the Andorians, or, worse in Malcolms mind although he feels a measure of guilt about it, between danger and Earth itself.

Some days Malcolm wishes humanity really had stayed Earth-bound – though he knows that that would only have led to benighted humans facing galactic scale trouble even more unprepared than they are now. If nothing else, humanity in general and the _Enterprise_ in particular has already prevented one war – with the help of T’Pol, but the Sub-Commander wouldn’t have been in the same position to act if she hadn’t been second-in-command on Captain Archer’s ship. It’s why other days, Malcolm seeks out a window during a rare calm moment and looks at the vastness of the universe and thinks it will all be worth it in the end.

 

.


End file.
